The disclosures herein relate in general to electronic circuitry, and in particular to a method and apparatus for analog to digital conversion.
In an electronic device, an analog to digital converter (“ADC”) may operate as an interface between analog and digital components, so the ADC outputs information to the digital components for processing. By sampling at higher frequency with more bits, the ADC may convert a larger contiguous block of frequencies with greater resolution, but consumes more ADC power PADC∝Δf·2b, where Δf is the bandwidth and b is the number of bits. By consuming more ADC power, the electronic device is more likely to exceed a constrained power budget.